


Burn

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Get hit, and hit back twice as hard. Pretty simple, but Burn can be used for so much more.JanuRWBY Day 5: Semblance/Weapon
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Kudos: 56





	Burn

Patch’s winter were always damp, making it feel much colder than it really was. But this year seemed determined to break as many records as possible.

The extra strain caused the heater to break, sending Tai out to the hardware store. Yang and Ruby huddled under their blankets, trying to soak up the fireplace’s heat from the couch.

Ruby leaned on one armrest, working on her homework while Yang leaned on the other, watching TV.

Seeing Ruby shiver for the millionth time, Yang rolled her eyes and shuffled closer to her.

“Yang, what are—” Ruby started.

“Shh, just keep working.”

With a small flare of her aura, Burn came to life. Not enough to set the furniture ablaze, but just enough to noticeably warm the room.

Yang wouldn’t be able to keep her semblance up for long, still training to keep her aura up for longer stretches of time. But for now, it'll have to do.

Ruby gives her a warm smile, mouths “thank you” and gets back to her work.

* * *

“If we use my semblance just a bit, we should be able to make some more mist!” Yang holds up both of her index fingers, tapping them together to try and mimicking an explosion.

“And I’m saying that it’ll create too much mist! Even without your semblance, we’re barely able to see through it,” Weiss answers back.

“C’mon, just once! If it doesn’t work out, we’ll stick with what we got before,” Yang claps her hands together and lowers her head, begging.

Weiss looks to Ruby and Blake, standing off to the side. The two stare at each other before looking back at Weiss, shrugging.

Sighing, Weiss relents, “Okay, just once.”

Cheering, Yang runs to the centre of their practice arena. Rolling Myrtenaster’s chamber again, Weiss gets into position.

“Freezerburn!” Weiss and Yang yell.

Yang jumps up as Weiss stabs Myrtenaster down, creating a layer of ice. Weiss leaps out of the way as Yang activates Burn, slamming down.

The mist created instantly blinds them all, as well as making the temperature plummet.

As everyone scatters from the mess created, Yang’s laughter could be heard along with Weiss’s yelling.

* * *

Vacuo is known for its barren lands, scorching weather, and philosophy for strength over all else.

Cave-ins aren’t what come to mind, though they’re mission in the SDC's abandoned mine has given them enough experience to work with.

“Well, this is great.”

Blake looks over at Yang, who’s attempting to find an escape from the caved-in tunnel they find themselves in. Though Blake can see with the lack of light, she knows that Yang wouldn't even be able to see her hand.

If only they weren’t underground, then they could risk breaking through the rocks.

After making sure that the rest of their team is safe on the other side, Blake and Yang walk inward. The map they were looking at before showed another opening, so it was just following Blake’s lead until their exit.

Lacking the night vision that Blake possesses, Yang holds onto her girlfriend’s hand as she leads the way.

Hearing Yang grumble under her breath, Blake stops and turns around, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just don’t like being trapped like this,” Yang scratches the back of her head, looking approximately where Blake’s head should be.

“And?” Blake presses.

“And… I feel a bit like deadweight. I can’t see in the dark like you.”

Blake lets out a small sigh, grabbing Yang’s hand with both of her own.

“I know that we said that we’ll always look out for each other. Not one protecting the other, but both of us working together.”

Blake reaches up with one of her hands to place it on Yang’s cheek, “But just this once, I think can take the lead.”

Yang stares at her, before chuckling.

“Yeah, just this once then.”

Smiling, Blake leans over and pecks Yang on the cheek.

The light that quickly engulfs the tunnel gives Blake a better look at Yang. Red eyes, hair blazing, and a blushing face to match.

“Well, that’s new,” Blake says, quickly falling into giggles with Yang.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally longer but it got a bit out of hand with the rest of my schedule for JanuRWBY, so I'll be posting the other parts later. For now, enjoy Yang with Team RWBY!


End file.
